Volando Hacia la Meta/Galería
Algún poni llevará la bandera S4E5I1.png S1E5I2.png S4E5I13.png S4E5I4.png S4E5I5.png S4E5I6.png S4E5I7.png S4E5I8.png S4E5I9.png S4E5I10.png S4E5I11.png S4E5I12.png S4E5I3.1.png S4E5I14.png S4E5I15.png S4E5I16.png S4E5I17.png S4E5I18.png S4E5I19.png S4E5I20.png S4E5I21.png S4E5I22.png S4E5I23.png S4E5I24.png S4E5I25.png S4E5I26.png S4E5I27.png S4E5I28.png S4E5I29.png S4E5I30.png S4E5I31.png S4E5I32.png S4E5I33.png S4E5I34.png S4E5I35.png S4E5I36.png S4E5I37.png S4E5I38.png S4E5I39.png S4E5I40.png Hearts Strong as Horses Hearts Strong as Horses 1.png Hearts Strong as Horses 2.png Hearts Strong as Horses 3.png Hearts Strong as Horses 4.png Hearts Strong as Horses 5.png Hearts Strong as Horses 6.png Hearts Strong as Horses 7.png Hearts Strong as Horses 8.png Hearts Strong as Horses 9.png Hearts Strong as Horses 10.png Hearts Strong as Horses 11.png Hearts Strong as Horses 12.png Hearts Strong as Horses 13.png Hearts Strong as Horses 14.png Hearts Strong as Horses 15.png Hearts Strong as Horses 16.png Hearts Strong as Horses 17.png Hearts Strong as Horses 18.png Hearts Strong as Horses 19.png Hearts Strong as Horses 20.png Hearts Strong as Horses 21.png Hearts Strong as Horses 22.png Hearts Strong as Horses 23.png Hearts Strong as Horses 24.png Hearts Strong as Horses 25.png Hearts Strong as Horses 26.png Hearts Strong as Horses 27.png Hearts Strong as Horses28.png Hearts Strong as Horses 29.png Hearts Strong as Horses 30.png Hearts Strong as Horses 31.png Hearts Strong as Horses 32.png Hearts Strong as Horses 33.png Hearts Strong as Horses 34.png Hearts Strong as Horses 35.png Hearts Strong as Horses 36.png Hearts Strong as Horses 37.png Hearts Strong as Horses 38.png Hearts Strong as Horses 39.png Hearts Strong as Horses 40.png Hearts Stron as Horses 41.png Hearts Strong as Horses 42.png Hearts Strong as Horses 43.png Hearts Stron as Horses 44.png Hearts Strong as Horses 45.png Hearts Strong as Horses 46.png Hearts Strong as Horses 47.png Hearts Strong as Horses 48.png Hearts Strong as Horses 49.png Hearts Strong ash Horses 50.png Hearts Strong as Horses 51.png Hearts Strong as Horses 52.png Hearts Strong as Horses 53.png Hearts Strong as Horses 54.png Hearts Strong as Horses 55.png Hearts Strong as Horses 56.png Hearts Strong as Horses 57.png Hearts Strong as Horses 58.png Hearts Strong as Horses 59.png Hearts Strong as Horses 60.png Hearts Strong as Horses 61.png Hearts Strong as Horses 62.png Hearts Strong as Horses 63.png Hearts Strong as Horses 64.png Hearts Strong as Horses 65.png Hearts Strong as Horses 66.png Hearts Strong as Horses 67.png Hearts Strong as Horses 68.png Rumbo a los Juegos de Equestria HSH Reprise 1.png HSH Reprise 2.png HSH Reprise 3.png HSH Reprise 4.png HSH Reprise 5.png HSH Reprise 6.png HSH Reprise 7.png SHS Reprise 8.png HSH Reprise 9.png HSH Reprise 10.png HSH Reprise 11.png HSH Reprise 12.png HSH Reprise 13.png HSH Reprise 14.png HSH Reprise 15.png HSH Reprise 16.png HSH Reprise 17.png HSH Reprise 18.png HSH Reprise 19.png HSH Reprise 20.png HSH Reprise 21.png HSH Reprise 22.png HSH Reprise 23.png HSH Reprise 24.png HSH Reprise 25.png HSH Reprise 26.png HSH Reprise 27.png HSH Reprise 28.png HSH Reprise 29.png HSH Reprise 30.png HSH Reprise 31.png HSH Reprise 32.png HSH Reprise 33.png HSH Reprise 34.png HSH Reprise 35.png HSH Reprise 36.png HSH Reprise 37.png HSH Reprise 38.png HSH Reprise 39.png HSH Reprise 40.png HSH Reprise 41.png Animatic Diamond_Tiara_your_act_is_quite_impressive_S4E5.png Sweetie_Belle_surprised_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_thanks_S04E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_talk_to_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_walk_toward_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Silver_Spoon_talks_to_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_questioning_Silver_Spoon_S4E5.png Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara en la S4.jpg Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_hoofbump_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_smirk_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_And_Silver_Spoon_teasing_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_make_fun_of_the_flightless_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_sad_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_stand_up_for_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_self-conscious_about_her_wings_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_bullying_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_so_what_if_my_wings_can't_get_me_off_the_ground_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_insulting_Scootaloo_in_front_of_her_friends_S4E5.png Silver_Spoon_making_fun_of_Scootaloo's_inability_to_fly_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_angry_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_begin_their_exit_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_makes_one_last_insult_S4E5.png Scootaloo_sad_face_S4E5.png Promocional Scootaloo_through_trampoline_S4E5.png Flight to the Finish Imagen de portada.PNG 201px-Applejack -I feel the same way- S4E22.png 201px-Rarity leaning against Applejack S4E22.png 201px-Rarity approves of Applejack's idea S4E22.png 201px-Rarity -she'll definitely be able to get it- S4E22.png 201px-Applejack crosses in front of Rarity S4E22.png 201px-Rarity unfamiliar with pooling S4E22.png 201px-Applejack and Rarity walking together S4E22.png 201px-Rarity -did you say vintage-- S4E22.png 182px-Inspiration Manifestation EW promotional image.jpg Categoría:Galería de Episodio Categoría:Galería